


Sleep

by magically charmed (itsmeash)



Series: Hacy Drabbles [3]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeash/pseuds/magically%20charmed
Summary: Macy has lost track of time, but Harry has her best interest in mind.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request by hotfire5: 15. 'When was the last time you slept?!'
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Charmed 2018...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly.

_"When was the last time you slept?!"_

"What is today?" Macy asks, rubbing her eyes.

"Thursday."

"Oh, then uh... Tuesday."

Harry's eyes widen. "Macy! You may be a witch, but you are not saved from health issues that come with not sleeping."

"It's fine, Harry. I'm fine," Macys says unable to stifle a yawn.

"You should go get some sleep," Harry tells her, stepping forward to take the papers from her hands. "This will all still be here for you to focus on tomorrow."

Macy tightens her grip on the papers. "But there's a deadline."

"A real deadline, or one you gave yourself."

Macy hesitates to answer.

"That's what I thought," Harry says, tugging at the papers to which Macy lets him take this time. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I can do this, you know," Macy tells him just as she yawns again.

Harry smirks, shaking his head. "You were saying."

"I stand by what I said," Macy insists, allowing Harry to pull her up from her chair.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure you do."

"Promise me you will wake me up as soon as 7..."

Harry clears his throat and gives her a pointed look when she glances over at him.

"...8 hours go by," Macy finishes her sentence.

Harry nods. "That is doable."


End file.
